Sous le masque de l'anonymat
by CookieKandy
Summary: Défi sur Ficothèque Ardente / Contraintes; Thème : la lingerie; Texte tout en sensualité; Rating M obligatoire; Couple au choix : Lee va dans une soirée costumée donné par un ami et il va vivre toute une aventure grâce à deux jeune femmes.


**Sous le masque de l'anonymat**

Trente et un octobre, soir d'Halloween, un jeune homme de vingt-six ans se rendait à la plus grande soirée costumée de la ville, organisé par l'acteur Naruto Uzumaki. C'était la seconde fois qu'il l'organisait et tous les adultes de la ville l'attendaient avec impatience. C'est donc habillé en Zorro, que l'agent de police Lee Rock, se rendait au manoir de son ami d'enfance dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il croulait sous le travail, comme si tous les criminels de la ville s'étaient passés le mot. Arrivé devant la demeure, le grand brun enfila son masque noir avant de sortir de sa Nissan, attrapa son chapeau et son fourreau qu'il mit avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Se détendre et s'amuser, voilà se que lui conseillait régulièrement sa meilleure amie. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna-t-il dans son fort intérieur.

D'un pas trainant, l'agent se faufila dans la grande demeure et observa longuement tous ces gens costumés qui s'amusaient. Il y avait de tout, allant des plus classiques au plus originaux en passant par les plus loufoques et farfelus. Vampires, docteurs, héros de film, personnages de jeux vidéo, lutin et bien sûr, chez les femmes, toute version sexy d'un personnage. Lee prit la direction de la cuisine en vue de se prendre quelque chose à boire et y découvrit plusieurs couples en pleine exploration buccale et caresses poussées. Mais sous le sceau de l'anonymat, bien des gens en profitaient pour faire des choses qu'ils n'oseraient jamais faire en public. Sans que cela dégénère en orgie bien entendu. Mais il restait que notre Zorro en était gêné. Les rares relations qu'il avait eues, lui avaient fait développer ce malaise en public. Se tenir par la main ou la taille, se prendre dans les bras de l'autre et s'embrasser doucement, ça pouvait aller. Mais lorsque le baisé s'éternisait et que les mains devenaient baladeuse… C'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait en privé selon-lui, pas en public.

Une bouteille de bière en main, le jeune policier se promena un peu partout dans le manoir, sans vraiment prendre la peine de discuter avec les autres invités. De toute façon, il n'en reconnaissait aucun et plus de la moitié était occupée à faire connaissance de manière plus « physique ». L'idée de repartir dès qu'il aurait terminé sa boisson lui traversa l'esprit, lorsqu'une écolière sexy s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Des escarpins noirs vertigineux, des bas blancs qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse et maintenu en place par des jarretelles de la même couleur, celles-ci disparaissant sous une mini-jupe plissée violet, une chemise blanche attachée avec un nœud sous la poitrine et laissant voir le décolleté de dentelle du soutien-gorge blanc, et pour compléter son look de collégienne, la femme devant lui avait attaché ses longs cheveux rose foncé à l'aide de deux chouchous en peluche noir et un masque violet qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un brun doré.

- Bonsoir Zorro, l'aborda-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Comment trouvez-vous la soirée ?

- Bien, répondit Lee après une courte hésitation. Et vous ?

- Animé. Mais elle pourrait être encore mieux, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

L'agent n'osa pas demander comment, voyant brûler dans les yeux de la rousse, un feu de luxure qui le déstabilisa. Une croqueuse d'homme, jugea Lee devant toute cette aura de débauche qui émanait d'elle.

- Je me demandais…, poursuivit la jeune femme en glissant un doigt le long du bras de Lee. Êtes-vous célibataire ?

C'est se qu'on pouvait appeler être direct, pensa le jeune homme en regardant autour d'eux. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, constata-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il en se méfiant. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais une proposition à vous faire, mon cher justicier masqué.

- Je ne pense pas que je…

- Laissez-moi au-moins vous en faire part, l'interrompit-elle, avant de refuser catégoriquement.

Lee fronça les sourcils, méfiant quant à la teneur de cette proposition, mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas grâce à son chapeau. Avoir une aventure sans lendemain, sans sentiment, ce n'était pas lui. Alors quoiqu'elle lui propose, il refuserait.

- Une amie et moi, on cherche un camarade de jeux, expliqua-t-elle. Que ce soit pour participer…ou pour seulement regarder.

Cette précision le prit de court. Pour seulement regarder ? S'il refusait de coucher avec elle et son amie, il était quand même invité pour regarder ? Le voyeurisme n'avait jamais fait partie de ses pratiques, mais comme bien des hommes, Lee avait déjà fantasmé de pouvoir observer deux femmes se donner du plaisir. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

- Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'on connaisse votre identité, on peut tous garder nos masques, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter. Ça emmènera un peu plus de piquant, termina-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Il est vrai qu'avec son masque, personne ne saurait se qu'il ferait. Il pouvait très bien devenir quelqu'un d'autre durant une soirée. Mais est-ce que c'était légal ? se demanda Lee. En tant qu'agent de police, ce serait mal vu qu'il s'adonne à des activités d'échangisme et de voyeurisme. Mais devant le regard insistant de l'étudiante, et le souvenir que la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un lit avec une femme remontait à plus de cinq mois, le fit finalement accepter. Mais seulement pour regarder. Il y avait une limite qu'il ne voulait pas franchir et c'était d'avoir une aventure sans lendemain. Malgré la déception qu'il perçu dans le regard de la rousse, celle-ci lui offrit un sourire et l'invita à le suivre. Les « jeux » ne se passeraient pas sous ce toit. Sans se poser de question, le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au jardin de la résidence. Une appréhension lui tordit l'estomac, lorsqu'il cru que les deux femmes feraient cela en plein air, là où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il fut un peu rassuré, lorsque sa guide ouvrit la porte d'une clôture donnant sur un autre jardin comportant un grand cabanon fermé. Ce serait déjà plus discret, soupira intérieurement le jeune policier.

La fausse collégienne frappa quelques coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur une geisha sexy, vêtue d'un court kimono et d'un masque violet, sur lesquels cascadait une longue chevelure blonde remonté en une queue de cheval haute. Une frange venait cacher son œil droit, qui devait être aussi bleu que l'autre. Elle se décala un peu et la rousse attrapa la main de Lee et le tira à l'intérieur. C'était une grande pièce, dont les fenêtres avaient été couvertes par des rideaux rouges, assortis au tapis et au couvre-lit. En fait, toute la pièce était dans les tons de rouges et de noirs, où une lumière tamisée créait une ambiance sulfureuse. Cet endroit avait assurément été aménagé pour des ébats érotiques. La geisha referma la porte derrière eux, pendant que son amie rousse faisait asseoir le jeune homme sur un canapé à gauche du lit, de sorte qu'il ait une belle vue durant leurs jeux sexuels. En leur jetant un regard, Lee vit celle qui l'avait abordé chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde, qui eut une petite moue déçue avant d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. Tant pis, semblait-elle dire.

- Donc vous pouvez rester assis sur ce canapé et nous regarder, répéta la rousse en se rapprochant.

- Mais si vous en ressentez l'envie, vous pouvez nous rejoindre n'importe quand, répliqua son amie.

- Ou bien nous dire quoi faire, proposa la première en prenant place sur le lit.

- Et vu que vous voulez garder l'anonymat, ajouta la blonde en se penchant au-dessus du dossier, vous pouvez m'appeler Ino et elle, Tayuya.

- On utilise souvent ces pseudonymes dans des moments semblables, avoua la l'étudiante.

- Et nous, on vous appellera Zorro, sourit Ino en laissant glisser une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant de rejoindre son amie sur le lit.

La dénommé Tayuya s'y était assise, la jambe droite repliée par-dessus la gauche. La jupe glissa un peu et dévoila le haut de ses cuisses. Provoquant, mais sensuel à la fois. La geisha se positionna à genoux devant la rousse, et sans plus faire attention à leur « spectateur », elle détacha la ceinture de son kimono et le laissa tomber au pied du lit. Ino se retrouva seulement vêtue d'un bustier en dentelle violet, qui couvrait presqu'entièrement son string assorti. La collégienne l'imita et détacha le nœud de sa chemise, découvrant complètement son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc. Elle se pencha ensuite vers sa comparse et lui attrapa les hanche pour qu'elle vienne se placer au-dessus d'elle. À porté de bouche, Tayuya commença à embrasser le cou de son amie, tout en lui caressant les hanches et les fesses. La blonde glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa camarade de jeux et détacha les deux couettes.

De son siège, Lee enleva difficilement sa salive devant cette scène voluptueuse. Malgré la situation qui aurait pu s'avérer s'une vulgarité, les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs lingeries sexys la rendaient très sensuel. Leurs gestes étaient aguicheurs et provocants, mais jamais vulgaires. Le jeune policier n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux de leurs corps enlacés et leurs soupirs faisaient monter la température de son propre corps. Il commençait même à étouffer dabs son costume, alors il fit tomber son chapeau derrière le canapé et détacha sa cape qui retomba sur le dossier. Les amies poursuivaient leur jeu sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Tayuya fit descendre le bustier et commença à lécher les mamelons durcis de la blonde, qui poussa de petits gémissements aigus. Les yeux du brun remontèrent le long de son cou et se posèrent sur le visage illuminé de plaisir de la geisha. Tête penchée vers l'arrière, paupières fermées et bouche entre-ouverte. Lee tira sur le collet de sa chemise devant cette vision tentatrice. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de regarder ? Maintenant il était trop tard pour partir, la bosse dans son pantalon en était la preuve.

Gêné d'être dans cet état, il croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre, les bras croisés de sorte à cacher son érection. Pendant ce temps-là, Ino fit allonger la rousse et lui remonta la jupe, dégrafa les jarretelles des bas et lui retira sa culotte garçonne en dentelle blanche. Voyant la blonde se pencher vers le sexe de son amie, le jeune homme avala presque de travers. Il se doutait bien qu'elles en arriveraient là à un moment ou un autre, mais il ne pensait pas que son corps réagirait aussi fort à cette vision. La collégienne se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses gémissements, tout en s'agrippant aux draps et au matelas avec ses deux mains. Ino poursuivit son jeu de langue sur le clitoris de son amie, s'agrippant à ses hanches pour les garder en place, puisque sous le plaisir, elle cambrait le dos et remuait parfois le bassin en quête de plus de sensation.

Le policier se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, totalement mis en appétit par ce spectacle. Un moment il regardait le visage en extase de la rousse, dans un autre, il portait son regard sur son bassin et la tête blonde glissée entre ses cuisses. Mais avant que son amie n'atteigne l'orgasme, Ino se redressa avec un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. En riant, Tayuya se redressa, attrapa les bras de la geisha pour échanger les rôles. Se retrouvant au-dessus, elle recommença à dévorer le cou de sa partenaire de jeu, tout en glissant ses mains sous son dos pour dégrafé le bustier. La vision des deux jeunes femmes mettait de plus en plus le sang de Lee en ébullition. Le corps en feu, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour s'aérer. Arrivées au bas, ses mains effleurèrent son érection et il serra la mâchoire pour éviter de grogner. Ça devenait douloureux et il décroisa les jambes pour donner un peu plus d'espace à son sexe. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Tant pis si elles le remarquaient, se dit-il en déboutonnant sa ceinture et son pantalon. Le brun retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement, lorsque son membre se dressa à l'air libre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à le masser, avant qu'Ino ne reporte son attention sur lui. Les yeux fixés sur son érection, elle se passa la langue sa lèvre supérieure. Et devant l'état de leur spectateur, la blonde arrêta son amie pour le lui montrer. Les joues déjà rougies par la chaleur et l'excitation, le brun eut l'impression de devenir une véritable tomate vivante. Les deux femmes se redressèrent et vinrent le rejoindre. Tayuya se plaça à sa gauche sur le canapé, pendant que la geisha s'agenouillait entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses genoux. La rousse lui caressa le torse tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre dans nos jeux ?

- Ce genre de caresses est toujours plus plaisant, poursuivit Ino en lui caressant les cuisses, lorsqu'elles sont données par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

- Et Ino est très douée avec sa langue, ajouta la rousse ne commençant à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Tu ne regretteras pas de t'être laissé-allé entre nos mains.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de refuser, elle attrapa son visage et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Lee en ferma les yeux, savourant, à son grand étonnement, ce moment de pure luxure. Peu de temps après, il sentit la langue taquine de la blonde glisser le long de sa verge tendue et ne pu retenir un grognement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Tayuya. Il le regretterait probablement le lendemain, mais pour le moment, Il était trop tard pour reculer. Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait qu'il avait besoin de s'amuser et de se détendre… Peut-être qu'il y allait un peu trop fort, mais pour le moment, il se sentait extrêmement bien. Oubliant jusqu'à qui il était, le brun glissa sa main droite derrière la nuque de la rousse et approfondit un peu plus leur échange, au bonheur de celle-ci. S'Il répondait, ça allait devenir encore plus intéressant, se disait-elle. Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de venir, il mit fin au baisé et porta son regard sur la blonde, incapable de faire le moindre son pour la prévenir, Mais Tayuya le comprit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Lee ouvrit en grand les yeux, lorsqu'il les vit échanger de place.

- J'aime donner du plaisir aux hommes, mais je n'aime pas la texture du sperme, confia la blonde devant son regard surpris. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tayuya.

À peine terminait-elle sa phrase, qu'il grognait en jouissant dans la bouche de l'autre jeune femme, qui prit son temps pour bien nettoyer son membre. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, tentant de retrouver un semblant de respiration normale. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, une bouche avide se posa sur ses lèvres. Vu la position, il devina que c'était Ino, agenouillé à sa droite. Il ignorait ce que faisait la rousse, mais celle qui l'embrassait l'empêcha d'y penser plus longtemps en l'enjambant pour lui faire face et l'obliger à poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme entama de petits mouvements circulaires, l'incitant sans s'en rendre compte à onduler le bassin. Elle mit fin au baisé, lorsque son amie revint se placer derrière elle et commencer à lui dévorer le cou tout en lui massant les seins. La proximité de la scène ralluma l'excitation sauvage de Lee. Une vue rapprochée de la poitrine caressée, de la langue parcourant chaque parcelle de peau à porté de la bouche et le visage de la blonde qui reflétait un état de pur extase. Pendant qu'il les regardait faire, le brun pétrit les fesses d'Ino, qui recommença doucement à se déhancher sous le plaisir. Ce qui eut pour effet de raviver l'érection du brun.

La jeune femme pencha la tête pour regarder entre eux et constater ce qu'elle avait senti. Tayuya l'imita et sortit un préservatif du bonnet de son soutien-gorge. Elles reculèrent toutes les deux vers le lit en lui attrapant chacune un bras. Hypnotisé par la situation, Lee se laissa tirer et les regarda prendre place sur le matelas. La rousse s'allongea sur le dos, la tête enfouit dans les oreillers et son amie se plaça à genoux au pied du lit, avant de faire signe au brun de la rejoindre. Elle lui enfila le condom et se pencha ensuite pour se retrouver la tête entre les cuisses de la collégienne. Le jeune homme comprit le message et alla se placer derrière elle. Il laissa tomber au sol son pantalon et son boxer, puis fit entrer son membre gonflé dans l'intimité d'Ino. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa en se mouvant lentement. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien, pensa-t-il en maintenant fermement les hanches de la blonde. De sa position, l'agent avait une vue plongée sur le visage illuminé de plaisir de Tayuya. Elle semblait bien apprécier les caresses buccales de son amie. Ce laissant complètement aller, Lee bougea le bassin sur un rythme soutenu, tout en massant les hanches, les fesses et le bas du dos de la jeune femme à l'aide de sa main droite. Parfois la geisha relevait la tête pour gémir librement son plaisir, remplaçant sa bouche par ses doigts pour ne pas laisser sa comparse de côté.

Ce fut celle-ci qui atteignit l'orgasme en premier, arquant brusquement le dos, les deux mains agrippées à la tête du lit. Ino se redressa légèrement pour mieux profiter des coups de bassin du brun, permettant à l'étudiante de reprendre son souffle. Tout en l'observant, Lee fit redresser la blonde sur les genoux et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Tant qu'à participer, autan prendre des initiatives pour rendre leur jeu plus excitant. La jeune femme s'abandonna complètement contre son torse, glissant une main derrière sa nuque et la seconde sur celle de son partenaire. En rouvrant les yeux, la rousse sourit de satisfaction devant les gestes de leur invité. Elle avait craint un instant qu'il ne ferait que regarder, mais finalement, il se laissait aller et devant cette vision, elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Un peu jalouse d'être ignorée, Tayuya se redressa et s'agenouilla devant son amie, pour ensuite lui attraper le visage et l'embrasser langoureusement. L'agent leva les yeux quelques secondes pour observer leur échange. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir devant ce spectacle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le brun ne le remarqua pas, mais voulant profiter de lui elle aussi, la collégienne glissa une main entre les cuisses de la blonde et lui caressa le clitoris tantôt doucement, tantôt vivement, souhaitant la faire atteindre l'extase le plus rapidement possible.

Et elle ne mit pas longtemps pour lâcher un petit cri aigue en tremblant entre les mains de ses deux partenaires. Lee eut encore toutes les misères du monde à ne pas venir en même temps qu'elle. Devant le regard provocant de la rousse, le jeune homme devina ses pensées, ou plutôt ses envies, et se retira d'Ino. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le côté et les regarda prendre place sur le matelas. Tayuya allongea le brun et l'enjamba pour le faire entrer en elle. Tout ce que le policier arriva à faire, fut de la regarder se déhancher lentement, les mains agrippées à ses hanches. Allongée à sa droite, la blonde reprenait son souffle en les regardant, puis se redressa pour embrasser Lee. Elle était rassasiée, mais elle ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Sauf que sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la jeune femme tendit une main vers l'intimité de son amie et lui rendit la pareille. Tayuya couina son plaisir et se fit rebondir sur son partenaire, augmentant la force de pénétration. Au moment où elle se contracta autour de son membre, le jeune homme ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et jouie dans un grognement sonore. Il était lessivé, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La rousse se coucha à sa gauche, la tête contre son épaule, imitée par Ino qui posa la sienne sur son torse. Lee garda les paupières closes, n'osant plus les rouvrirent maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé. Il réalisait à peine se qu'il venait de faire. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'aventure d'un soir, venait d'en avoir deux en même temps. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Tenten, lorsqu'elle lui demanderait comment il avait trouvé la soirée ? Génial, deux filles m'ont tenu compagnie durant toute la nuit. Il imaginait déjà l'air abasourdit de sa meilleure amie. Suivi de près par mille et une questions gênantes. Le malaise le gagna rapidement et il se demanda comment il pouvait quitter les deux jeunes femmes sans les insulter. Cde plus, ce n'était surement pas à cette heure de la nuit, qu'il risquait de recevoir un appel. Encore moins cette nuit, puisque son capitaine lui avait donné trois jours de repos après toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'il avait fait durant le dernier mois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, après que le soleil se soit levé. Lee se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était complètement seul. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des deux jeunes femmes et celles-ci semblaient avoir prit la peine de le couvrir d'un drap avant de disparaître. Le brun prit quelques instants pour bien se réveiller, enlevant son masque pour mieux se frotter le visage. Il s'habilla rapidement en fourrant son masque dans son chapeau et sortit du cabanon, cap et ceinturon au bras et chapeau à la main, puis tenta de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au jardin de Naruto. Chose faite, il traversa la cour en contournant des fêtards endormis et réussi enfin à rejoindre sa voiture dans la rue. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il resta un moment immobile, les mains sur le volant et la tête contre l'appuie-tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander. Ce n'était pas lui. En soupirant, il décida de mettre cette nuit aux oubliettes et il prit la route jusqu'à son appartement.

Et ça fonctionna, jusqu'au jour où il attrapa son costume pour le faire laver. En retournant les poches de son pantalon, Lee découvrit un bout de papier.

« Merci pour cette magnifique nuit, mon beau Zorro. On a été comblées que tu te laisses aller. Et si un jour tu as envie de remettre ça, appelle-moi au 554-2314.

La coquine collégienne, Tayuya »

Le jeune policier relu plusieurs fois le message, croyant avoir mal lu, mais c'était bien ce qui était inscrit. Cette rousse lui avait refilé son numéro de téléphone ? Ne sachant pas quoi faire avec le bout de papier, il le glissa dans la poche de son jean et mis son linge sal dans la machine. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas avoir envie de la rappeler un de ces jours ?


End file.
